


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by Wattpad101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Past Gabriel/Kali, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of angst, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wattpad101/pseuds/Wattpad101
Summary: This is just a cute little tale of two college students falling in love. In a nutshell, Sam's a first year studying law and Gabe's a second year that works at Starbucks. The chapters will sometimes switch between Sam's perspective and Gabe's perspective, so prepare yourselves for that. Definitely a coffee shop sabriel AU.Enjoy!





	

It was Sam Winchester's first year at Stanford University. It was a long drive, but his car went the distance. When he eventually arrived at the campus, he found a parking spot and parked his car. He walked out and sighed, taking in the fresh air. He walked around to the back of his black mustang, and opened the trunk. He stood there, staring at his boxes for a few moments, taking in that he had finally made it to Stanford.

_Finally_

Sam grabbed a few boxes and stacked them onto each other. He began carrying them towards the school entrance. He wished his brother was here to see him. Well, he had seen him leave, he even teared up about his brother's departure. His brother, Dean, worked as a mechanic with his boyfriend Castiel.

As Sam entered the building, a few girls dressed in school colors smiled and welcomed him.

Sam smiled and nodded and began walking down the hallway. However, he realized he had no idea where he was going. He doubled back to were the girls were standing and asked them where the dorms were. One pointed him in the direction of a large set of stairs. 

"Thanks!" He smiled and turned towards the said staircase. Unfortunately, he turned to sharply and the box on the top of his stack began to slide off. 

_Shit_

Sam closed his eyes and braced himself for the crash. Instead, he heard ... giggling? 

"Uh, I think you dropped this."

Sam turned around slowly, and saw one of the girls that had given him directions holding his box.

She had curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and she was  _beautiful_. She held out the box and smiled up at Sam. 

"Thanks, uh ..." 

"Jessica. Jessica Moore." She smiled even wider at Sam and he blushed just a little. 

"I'm Sam Winchester. I'd shake your hand but ... you know." He chuckled, and Jessica giggled.

"I can help you with your boxes, if you want." She proposed, and Sam accepted gratefully. 

The two walked all the way to Sam's dorm, and Jessica set the boxes down on a nearby desk before heading to the door, but Sam stopped her.

"Uh ... Jessica? I was wondering ... um, are you ... free this week?" Sam blushed madly and looked down at his feet, before he heard the familiar sound of Jessica's heavenly laugh.

"Sorry, I've got work this week, but here!" She quickly pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled her number on it before handing it to Sam. She headed to the door and winked at him just before she left, she winked at him. Then she was gone.

"Daaaaaamn, what a chick. Nice catch, Man!"

Sam spun around to see a man, who looked around his age, smiling at him mischievously. 

"Hi, I'm Lucifer, but you can call me Luci. I guess your my new roommate." He walked towards Sam and held out his hand for the Sam to take. After he recovered from the scare the blonde gave him, he took his hand gladly. 

"Yeah, uh, Sam Winchester." He smiled at his new roommate before heading back for his boxes to begin unpacking.

"Need some help?" Lucifer asked, and Sam nodded, wrapping his arms around one of the bigger boxes. Lucifer started talking and before long the were chatting like they had known each other for a million years. Slowly, the conversation turned to Jessica.

"Shit, that girl looked like she wanted to eat you up Sam! What's her name again?" Lucifer asked, and Sam blushed a little. 

"Jessica, and ... you think so?"

"Hell yeah man! You gotta hook up with her at the welcoming party."

Sam blushed again and tried and failed, again, to rip open the packing tape on his box.

"Maybe I will."


End file.
